User blog:Loka Fåghel/DB Season 7 Review
So, since it’s gonna take so fucking long for me to finish my top 10 DB’s, and the new season just started, i might as well begin reviewing this season as it goes. Episode 1: Miles Morales VS Static Miles_VS_Static_DB.jpg Pros * While i wanted Miles VS Deku, I’m actually happy this happened instead * The animation is amazing, especially with the Spiderverse aesthetics * I really like how they showcased almost all of Static’s abilities in the fight * “Never ties his shoes” in Miles background section * “Hobbies: D&D, Pokèmon” in Static’s background section * It was fun to learn more about Static * “FATALITY KERFUFFLE” * A standard school locker can fit approximately one nerd * They’re fighting because Miles mistook Static for Electro * “Hey.” * “Keep sticking, keep sticking!... Stop sticking, stop sticking!” * “No more flying pizza trays” * “What the fu-“ * Honestly, everything Miles said was amazing * The finishing blow looks absolutely awesome * Correct outcome with a really good explanation * Thank god they debunked thats stupid Electro argument * Ironically enough, Wiz & Boomstick’s redesigns fit their alternate versions perfectly * “Watts up Danger” is legitimately epic Cons * Wiz and Boomstick’s redesigns... just no * Yet another Marvel VS DC premiere * It felt weirdly shorter than usual * Miles died and that’s sad * That TN is actually awful * Miles voice actor is eeeehhh * Both of their analysis end quotes suck * The kill was cool, but it’s still just another giant explosion * Miles Morales VS Static (Marvel’s Spider-Man VS DC’s Static Shock) is a real mouthful Summary As somebody who wasn’t really a fan of neither Static or Miles, this episode wasn’t really hype for me. Add on the point that I preferred Miles VS Deku, and you have a recipe for a battle i’m not hyped for. And then I watched Spider-Verse, which made me love Miles but still not care about Virgil, making this even less hype for me. And then the episode came out, and oh my god it was so good. Even by simply reading this you can see that all the negativity I had towards the episode is extremely nitpicky, just because of how good the actual episode was. I really wasn’t expecting to like this episode, but here we are. Everything from the analysis, to the jokes and the animation was amazing, and although Miles voice and the TN itself needs some work, this was one hell of a way to start of season 7. Final score 8/10 Episode 2: Black Canary VS Sindel Screaming_moms.jpg Pros * Second episode of the season and we already have a female themed fight * I’m always open for more Mortal Kombat in Death Battle * Another battle to cross off from my most wanted list * Hey! That’s... actually a pretty good TN! * “''Yell''-ow“ * “Khan dabbed on their asses” * The FIGHT is back! Kinda. And it’s announced by Shao Kahn! * The X-rays looks pretty good * ”So, are ring outs a thing here?” “Insufferable creature, we fight to the DEATH!” * ”Fatality” * Sindel’s constant trash talking * Dinah and Sindel’s voices are great * Correct outcome with an alright explanation * “Sirens of Combat” is a great track Cons * We literally just had a DC character * Wow, this was a really short episode * That extremely anticlimactic finisher * Sindels sprite looks weird, especially when facing forwards * Why is the track called “Sirens of ''Combat” and not “Sirens of 'K'''ombat”? Summary When this episode was announced, not that many people were hyped about it. We all knew it was gonna happen after Sindel’s confirmation for this season after the S6 finale, but for a lot of people it just felt like a filler episode to get out of the way. Me? Well, I was actually quite hyped about this episode. Black Canary, a character I’ve always been interested in and wanted to know more about, and Sindel, not my favourite MK character but one of the more interesting ones, this was gonna be a good match. And then the episode came out. Now, don't get me wrong, i don’t hate this episode, it just felt extremely underwhelming compared to the last one. The animation was super short with an extremely anticlimactic ending, there was a noticeable length difference between Dinah and Sindel’s rundowns (Which is understandable, but still), and frankly, the only good thing about this episode was the humour. So, in short: we went from an episode I wasn’t hyped for but ended up loving, to an episode I was hyped for but ended up disliking. Final Score 5/10 Episode 3: Leonardo VS Jason GoGoTurtlePower.jpg Pros * About time we get a TMNT VS PR fight * Also, about time a Ranger appears without a Zord! * “And Michelangelo, well, we all know he got dropped as a kid” Cons * Rip Leo VS Tommy Summary Final Score Category:Blog posts